Even an Angel can bleed
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Castiel wakes up in a different body than Jimmy's and finds out that Sam is draged to the demonic side to free Lucifer from Hell. Cas asks for Dean's help to get his body back and bring Sam back from the dark side. In the process, he has to deal with human feelings and passions too. Especially one certain feeling. Love. /INSPIRED FROM SEASON 4/
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, by mistake I uploaded Ch. 2 twice and my prologue was lost, so I should have rewrite it:(** **This is a re-upload of the 1st chapter. I changed the chapter a bit, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes, I felt like I wasn't on Earth anymore. Everything here were so smooth and bright and shining. I was back Home. My time on Earth was over._

 _Then, a soft hand stroked my hair. It was Him. My Father. I couldn't see His face, but I knew it was Him._

 _"Castiel, my good kid" He said calmly. His voice sounded like music to me. I felt happy.  
"You did a wonderful job down there. But now I have to assign you another job"_

 _"Yes, Father." I nodded. "Anything you wish." Father smiled to me. He pointed with His head down, the Earth. He noticed my questioning expression and explained._

 _"I know you just came back from your previous mission. But you need to understand, son. Terrible times are coming."_

 _I nodded again, waiting for Him to say more. "You need to watch on Sam Winchester."_ _My eyes widened._

 _"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous."_ _I made a sound of disapproval at the back of my neck. "Like his irreverent brother is."_

 _Father smiled again. "Don't be so cynical, my son. I need you to keep an eye on this kid. Both of them._ _" He said._

 _"Demons want this boy. You should avert him from being dragged into the demonic side. Can you do this, Castiel?"_

 _I nodded respectfully. "Yes, Father." I answered. "Whatever you say."_

 _"Good." Father touched smoothly my forehead with his palm. I closed my eyes to his touch._ _I felt my guts being shaken. I opened my eyes and I saw a white light surrounding me. It lifted me up and then I felt I fall._

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an unknown ceiling. Where was he?

He tried to stand up, but a soft hand stopped him. "What do you thing you're doing? Doctor said you need some rest!"

A strict woman's voice told him. Castiel threw a glance at her. She was looking at him like she knew him very well.

The woman seemed to be annoyed and tried to pull him back at the bed. "Nick, you need to lay down! Doctor said a stroke isn't a funny thing at your age!"

Castiel seemed annoyed too. Who the hell this lady was and why she had an obsession to keep him laid down?

"Uh, listen ma'am" he started politely. "You need to let me go. I'm not your husband."

The woman looked at him like he was crazy. "Nick are you kidding?"

"I'm not Nick or whatever your husband is named. I'm an Angel of the Lord and I have a mission to perform…"

The woman seemed really terrified. "Nick what are you saying?! I'm sure this is caused by the stroke!"

Castiel stood up immediately and looked at the mirror. Who the hell was that man and why he had his body? Last time he checked, he was inside Jimmy Novak, a righteous man who had given him his body as a vessel. This new body was a bit uncomfortable for the Angel. The man was older and taller than Jimmy was, he had brown hair and eyes and had an arrogant expression on his face.

The woman was still looking at him. He turned to face her. "Look, ma'am I've this mission and I'm late. I'm sorry for your husband." Before the woman opened her mouth to make him stay, he disappeared.

* * *

 _"You need to watch on Sam Winchester. You need to watch on Sam Winchester."_

Those words were repeating on Castiel's mind. His Father gave Him a mission and he had to perform it successfully.

He flied, invisible, among the humans, trying to track Winchesters' special aura. Each one had a different aura from the other. Sam Winchester's aura was pure and light and clean, he could easily track it, without ever losing its path.

Castiel liked Sam Winchester. He was pure and clean, just like his aura. He was always good and polite with Castiel, he never was mean or disrespectful with the Angel. Sam Winchester was praying, he believed in God. Castiel didn't find it strange that His Father wanted to protect this righteous boy.

Sam's brother, on the other hand, was a different case. Dean Winchester was a cocky, cynical man, his aura was so dark he could hardly track it. Dean Winchester's aura could easily been lost. Dean was happy about that fact, that the Angel couldn't easily track him. Castiel couldn't know his feeling about this human. He was all those cocky jokes and cocky responses and was so fucking smartass and disrespectful to Castiel. Castiel wanted so bad to punch Dean Winchester directly on his smartass mouth and make him shut forever. The Angel couldn't understand why God wanted this human to be saved. He couldn't even see a special thing on him.

After a while, the presence of an intense bright aura draw his attention.  
 _Sam Winchester. I found you._

Castiel lowered himself until he floored to the ground, still invisible. He saw Sam's figure into a tiny apartment. He wasn't alone. A demon was with him. He flied to the window, trying to hear better what they were saying.

"Sam, drink it!" said the female demon, offering him her bloody wrist. "It makes you stronger! You can only kill Lilith-"

"Not only kill Lilith!" Sam shouted. "You want me to free Lucifer! You think I'm a dumb?"

The demon approached him and touched softly his cheek. "Do it. Please."

Sam crucified his arms on his chest. "And why should I do this?"

The demon smiled seductively. "For me." She said and grabbed his face, kissing him. Then, she put her wrist to his mouth. He sat on the bed, with her on top of his body.

Castiel loathed from the scene. He needed to find Dean Winchester immediately. What if he didn't liked him? His brother was in danger. He flied again, trying to track Dean Winchester's special aura.

* * *

Dean was riding his Baby, listening to some old classic rock cassettes on his radio. He was completely distracted from the song to notice the tall man sitting on the passenger's seat next to him. When he did, a little cry sliped from his lips.

"Hello, Dean." The man said. Dean looked curious. Who this man was and how he knew his name? how he could even get in here? The car was moving!

"It's me. Castiel" the man quickly explained. The Angel noticed the puzzled gaze of the man and sighed. "I need your help."

"My help?" Dean chuckled and looked on the road. "Since when you need my help?"

"Since now." Castiel said in a calmy voice. "Father sent me to watch on your brother. And you of course."

Dean raised an eyebrow and kept looking on the road. He remained silent, without even commenting on what the Angel said. He threw a careful glance at the Angel's appearance. He couldn't even admit to himself, he liked the old vessel.

"What happened to the previous…uh… _you_?" he tried to politely ask.

"Uh, my vessel" Castiel answered looking at himself. "I don't even know. I woke up and I was inside this vessel. That why I need your help. To find my old vessel."

"Okay then." Dean nodded. "Why God asked you to watch on us?"

"Where is your brother Dean?" Castiel asked innocently, like he didn't noticed Dean's question. "I thought you were keep an eye on him."

Dean sighed. "He left. We had a fight and…he left"

"About demon's blood, right?" Castiel looked directly on the hunter's green eyes. Dean looked back and nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "This demonic slut is feeding him her blood, to make him stronger but deep down I know there's something more than this. Only save us all from the ultimate slut, Lilith? _Please._ "

"Yes, Dean, there's something more." Castiel replied. "She plans to raise Lucifer through Sam."

"WHAT?" Dean almost crushed on a tree. He pulled over at the corner of the road and looked at the face of the Angel. "Are-are you sure?"

"Definitely. I heard them. Dean…" Castiel looked intensely inside his eyes. "Will you help me? Us?"

"How?" he asked.

"First" Castiel answered "we need to find my old vessel. This one is…" he hesitated, pointing at himself. "Uncomfortable."

Dean nodded. "If I will, will you help Sam?"  
Castiel nodded, closing his eyes. "That's why I am here."

Dean nodded too, agreeing to the arrangement. "Okay. I'll do it. Help you find your vessel and all. Only promise Sammy will be okay."

"He will, Dean, you can trust me. I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." Castiel mentioned.

"Yeah, I know." Dean smiled, appreciating the joke the most.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel left the car, Dean was thinking how jerk his brother was. Was he demons's little bitch now? Would he rise the ultimate evil, Lucifer? Something was really wrong with this kid. He took off his phone and called Sam's number. A few seconds later, Sam answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

Dean's voice frightened Sam. His brother was using this tone when he was really angry with him. Sam knew that the moment Dean would see him, he'd be dead.

"Err.. at the motel?" he hesitated. "Why?"

"Cas saw you with this filthy sucking bitch I hate and heard that you plan to kill Lilith, am I right?"

Sam's mouth widely opened in horror. Damn, he forgot Castiel, he forgot what he is; he was an Angel, he could go, hear and see everything in the entire world. Sam wouldn't have seen Castiel around, how did he learnt all these things and when did he met Dean? He didn't spoke for a while when Dean yelled again from the phone.

"Sam? Are you there?"

"Yes, um… Just lost in my own thoughts for a sec... Err… Did he said anything else?"

"Not from the phone, Sammy. Be careful." Dean said in a strictly voice and ended the call. Sam stood there, in shock, watching at his cell phone. How would he calm his brother now? Obviously, he was pissed. Why the hell should Castiel inform him?

Suddenly, the door knocked. It was Ruby, without a doubt. Sam opened, with any emotion on his face. Ruby was smiling happily. She tried to hug and kiss him, but he didn't let her. He walked away, with his back in front of Ruby's face, so she couldn't even touch him. Ruby smirked anxiously.

"What now, Sam?" she asked. "I thought that we had solved _the_ problem."

Sam laughed. It was a demonic laughter, far different from his actual one. It didn't touched his eyes. They had any shine, they were deadly. With a smirk, he turned around to face her.

"We solved the problem?" he said ironically. "You asked me to raise Lucifer, which means everybody I know and love and every single person in this damn world, actually, will end up dead or worse. So, we didn't solve _the_ problem."

Then, he sat at the corner of the bed, with his eyes on his knees. "Dean was right. I'm done, Ruby. With you and all your devilish crap."

Ruby approached him and kneeled in front of him, touching his cheek. "Sammy" she said in a calmly voice. "Are you sure you want to run behind Dean's ass for the rest of your life, like a little puppy? You're the chosen one, Sam. You're the one who can kill Lilith and free Father." She was speaking with such a great passion about her _Father,_ that Sam wished to find a way to shut his ears.

In a heavy knock, the room's door opened and Dean came in. He was furious, of course. And alone.

 _Where is Castiel?_ Sam thought. But he couldn't worry about Angel's location now. He had to face a bigger crisis inside this room.

He throw a glance at Dean's face. His eyes were on Ruby. "What is _this_ doing here?" he said, looking at her. Ruby smirked when she heard his words, stood up in front of Dean's face and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm here to help Sammy, you smartass" she cocky answered. "He's the only one who can kill Lilith-"

"And serve breakfast to the Great Horny Dad." Dean interrupted her. "Sorry, your plans are cancelled. How about get the hell out of here, before I cut your head off?"

Ruby's face hardened, but she didn't moved. Dean's eyes left her face to watch for Sam's.

He was nearly on tears when he tried to face his brother. "Please, Dean" he begged. "I- I can explain everything…"

Dean's punch found his face, especially Sam's nose and made it to bleed. "This is for having secrets from your own flesh and blood, you son of a bitch!" Sam couldn't say a word. He remained silent, in the floor of the room, bleeding from his nose.

Ruby was more than happy. She made the brothers to have a fight and now Sam would leave Dean and would follow her. But Dean noticed her expression. It made him angrier than he already was. He threw a carefully look on the demon's appearance.

"What are you looking at, freak?" she asked. Her eyes were wide in happiness. "You'll lose him, Dean. You will lose him and he will come with us. Sam will rebel against you. He will follow us soon."

Dean couldn't stand this anymore. He took the knife Ruby once gave them for killing demons and tried to stab her. But, unfortunately, she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Dean was breathing heavily when he finally noticed Sam. He helped him stand and sit on the bed. Then, he sat next to him, with a painful expression on his face. He gave him a towel and Sam put in all over his bloody nose.

"How's your nose?" Dean asked. Sam smirked ironically.

"It's bleeding, thanks." he answered. "You have a nice crochet, by the way."  
They both laughed, in shame. After a few moments of silence, finally Dean break it.

"What's going on here, Sammy?" he asked. "I swear, I really don't understand a thing."

"I'm sorry, Dean" he apologized. He wasn't looking on Dean's face, he felt it embarrassing. He was about to betray his own brother. He couldn't do that. Dean was right, he should have stopped seeing Ruby a long time ago.

"Castiel was right. You were right. I promise I won't lie to you again." Then, he hugged Dean tightly.. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Last time they hugged each other they were kids. Sam wouldn't leave anyone get between him and his brother. All his family was gone by demons, Dean was what only had left. He wouldn't leave anyone to drag him away from Dean. It was Sam's everything.

Suddenly, Dean's anger flied away. He forgot all reasons he was angry with Sam and hugged his little brother tighter. Tears started to fall from his own eyes too.

"It's okay, Sammy" he murmured against Sam's shoulder. "People make mistakes." Before a minute passed, Castiel himself was inside the room with the brothers, in flesh and blood.

"Wise decision, Sam Winchester" he calmly said. "God is by your side."

The brothers looked in awe the tall, skinny man who was standing in front of them. Sam was almost shocked and pointed at the man. "Is he…?" he asked, looking at Dean. Dean nodded. "Yes, it's Cas without Jimmy" answered playfully. "Ah, I almost forgot" he said, looking at Cas. "Castiel someway lost his original vessel and he needs our help to get it back."  
Sam looked both of them, smirking. "It's true." Castiel answered and nodded. "I was in Heaven with Father and suddenly I fell in this body, with no idea where my vessel is."

"We'll help you to find it." Sam interrupted. "It's kinda weird, but, err… I like you in Jimmy's."

Castiel smiled kindly to Sam and turned to leave, but Sam stood up and stopped him. "Don't worry about me. Both of you" continued, turning his eyes from the Angel and staring at his brother. "I'll be fine."

"That's what we ask for." answered Cas and vanished.

* * *

Castiel flied back to Heaven. The faces in front of him were angry, scared, terrified. Angels were preparing for the Apocalypse, he guessed. In a quick search, Castiel found Anna, a red-head Angel and approached her. Anna's face changed when she saw him.

From anxious it turned happy and relieved. It was obvious she was waiting for him to come. She screamed his name in awe and hugged him tightly. Cas looked behind her back, the other Angels who were looking at them. They seemed worried. When Anna freed him from her embrace, her eyes were full in tears. "Oh, Castiel. The Angels are talking about how Sam Winchester will open Hell's gate and how God protects him. Is all true?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, Annie, its all true. I'm his Guardian Angel. I protect both of the Winchesters. God commanded me to do."

Anna stopped crying and a great smile speeded across her face. Finally, she thought, someone would protect the boys. These silly boys, who were running around, hunting demons and never watch out. "This is nice, Cas. God wants them to be safe, this is a good thing."

Castiel smiled back. He liked that girl, Anna. When the other Angels wanted Winchesters dead, she wanted them to be safe. Because of the one-night stand with the older brother, no doubt, Castiel thought.

After a while, Uriel, the most arrogant Angel alive, approached them. Castiel hated that guy so much.

"What now, Castiel?" he asked ironically. "When should you go back to be fed?"

Castiel remained silent. It was Anna who answered. "Don't be so jealous, Uriel. Cas does God's will. He is blessed, Father trusts him more than all Angels. Father wants Winchesters to be safe. He won't let Sam Winchester to bring the Apocalypse."

Uriel nodded and stepped closer to Cas, ignoring Anna completely. "I'm sure you and God will be very disappointed when this Winchester kid fail."

"I won't talk to you about God's business, Uriel" Castiel finally talked, defending himself. "Father won't let this happen. It's a divine will."

Then, he unexpectedly vanished back to Earth. The Winchesters had this extraordinary ability to get involved in troubles so easily.

* * *

The boys were back at the motel's room. Sam was sleeping and Dean was looking after him. He couldn't fell asleep. What he dreamed a few hours ago terrified him: Sam, in diabolic red eyes, was doing Lucifer's will, murdering people, drinking demons' blood and getting stronger and unstoppable. He thought of Castiel. How this guy would help Sam? What if Sam was already evil? He was already drinking Ruby's blood. Was he strong enough to kill Lilith and raise Lucifer?

"Not yet" Castiel's voice sounded. Dean's eyes, which were down on his feet, were now on Cas' face. "He's okay with me, don't worry."

"I don't" he answered. "I trust Sam but he has already drank the blood, how is he not-"

"He won't kill her" Castiel answered in a calm voice. " Father won't let this happen."

Dean thought Cas seemed really sure. What if he was right? What if God was protecting them? Dean didn't believed in God, but Castiel was a soldier of His and was obeying His orders. Dean could trust Cas.

"Alright" Dean stood up and approached Castiel. "I can't sleep. What about some research for your lost vessel, Cas, are you in?"

Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back. The brotherhood between them was so obvious.

 _Yeah, right. Like I will start talking about chicks with an Angel,_ Dean thought while they were opening the door and leaving in the middle of the night.

* * *

When Sam woke up next morning, he couldn't find Dean anywhere. Where would he be? Why he left him there, alone? What if Ruby approached him again, when Dean wasn't around to protect him? He was scared. He didn't wanted to became a monster.

He opened his cell and found a message from Dean.

 _"_ _I'm with Cas on the road. We're doing a little research about Cas' lost bff. Don't worry, I won't let my bitchy bro without a good breakfast before vessel's hunting! Watch some x-files episodes and I'll be there soon with some food._

 _Dean xx"_

Sam laughed to himself and stood up. He needed a really good bath to start the day and think. Under the hot water, his head and thoughts cleared. He wouldn't become evil. He would stop drinking demonic blood. He would stop the demons from raising Lucifer. He was a hunter, dammit!

His thoughts interrupted when some well-known hands touched his nude chest and turned him around. Ruby, naked in front of him, was smiling seductively. Sam felt like he would thrown up and took her hands of his breast. He ignored her completely, while he was closing the water, going out of the shower and wearing a towel around his waist. Ruby wasn't even trying to hide her nudeness. Sam glanced at her in disguise.

"Nice show." he said. "But I won't hook up with you today. It's the creepiest thing ever."

"You didn't said that the last time." she answered, pulling her body against his tightly. Sam had convinced himself that he wouldn't let this demon manipulate him anymore. With quick moves, he left her on the bathroom and locked the door. Like he remembered something, he smiled, while Ruby was giving heavy knocks on the door.

"Sam open the damn door!" she demanded.

"I don't think so, miss Nudeness." he answered playfully. Then, he quickly called Dean.

"Weakey weakey, princess, how was your beauty sleep?"

"Cut the crap, Dean, I've Ruby over here."

Dean's eyes widened and stared at Cas for a moment. "Where exactly do you have her?"

"On the bathroom, naked, under a demon's trap, which is on the ceiling. I can say, that's not the most delightful thing to see in the morning and I've seen many nice things." Sam listened Dean signing.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Dean answered. "I've seen you almost naked, Samuel and I don't think it's the nicest _thing I've_ ever seen in the morning, unless you mean me."

He winked at Cas' direction and the Angel felt uncomfortable from the conversation.

"How about discuss this later, Dean?" Sam demanded. "Get your ass here as fast as you can!"

The answer came from Dean's phone. He ended the call and threw a glance at Castiel. "It's time for a little exorcism, Angel. Oh, I missed that thing." he said, winking at his friend and putting the throttle on the Impala.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it sucks, don't be mean to me! The first writing was awful, I rewrote this just a million times or smth!:P**

 **I like how the relationship between Cas and Dean goes in my hands, it's like Dean trusts more and more Castiel and I suppose this is good. Anyways. While I was writing the bathroom part, I was like "YO BITCH SAM WINCHESTER IS A FLAWLESS SLUT FROM THE HELL GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HIS BATHROOM!" LOOOOL Sam is a jurk after S3 but he remains to be one of my weaknesses, although I'm a DG aka Dean Girl. (Love you Sammy!)**

 **By the way, the thing Sam is talking about at the end, "the nice morning thing" it's his penis, just to tease Dean and The Great Horny Dad is Lucifer, Horny= with horns lol (I didn't knew if you would get them :P)**

 **Review your opinion and thoughts about what could be happen next! I would like to see your own point of view for this story, it'd make my writing better, I suppose. Contact me if you want on my profiles, there're all on my bio. (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram etc.)**

 **Ps. Give this story a change, it's written to delight me and you folks,** **don't forget it** **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: sorry for not uploading for such a long time, but I deleted the existed file/ch. 3, because I didn't really liked it. So I rewrote it. Do you remember when I said at the first ch. that I shipped Destiel as a bromance? Lol forget it! So, we move on…**

* * *

Sam was going back and forth on the motel's room, waiting for his brother and the Angel to come back. From time to time, he was glancing at the door in front of him, trying not to succumb to the temptation. His blood was boiling inside his body, his heart was pumping, he could hear his own beat on his ears. He wanted so bad to open that damn door, to rip those bitch's neck and drink her damn blood. But, he couldn't. No, he _shouldn't_ want to. He shouldn't let his brother down, even if this was for the greater good. Because Dean always fought the idea of _his_ Sammy sacrificing himself for the greater good.

While he was thinking of these, a strong knock on the bathroom's door interrupted him.

"Are you going to let me rot in here?" Ruby's fractious voice yelled. "At least come here and have some fun with me. I'm bored."

Sam chuckled with a great grin spread on his face. "Never in a million deaths!" he shouted at the direction of the voice. "And shut your mouth, I'm trying to think!"

Ruby bursted into a thunderous laughter, Sam could hear it even the door was closed. "Yeah, like you would!"

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. "Come on, Dean, where are you?" he monologued. "Did he stopped for dinner, drink or fucking the angel on the corner of the road?"

After a while, thinking what he said, he laughed to himself intensely. _Dean? With Cas?_ That was more than a hilarious idea!

Cas was always so annoying to Dean and Dean never hesitated to show his annoyance to the blue-eyed Castiel. But now… They were alone, in a small-spaced car. Sam tilted his head, thinking all these new coming things.

"They're fucking!" Ruby shouted, interrupting one more time his thoughts. Sam looked at the door, with no expression crossing his face. Ruby continued.

"Your brother and that crappy-winged thing. They're a thing. I know it." Sam stood up and looked intensely at the door, where the naked demon was held.

"Fuck you!" he shouted at the direction of the door. "You don't know what you're saying!"

Then, he took his phone out and called Dean. After a while calling, Sam listened Dean's voicemail.

 _"_ _This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates."_ Sam ended the call and looked curiously on his phone. "Seriously, Dean?" he yelled at the phone. He spents a glance at the bathroom's door for one more time.

Was his brother really _fucking_ the black-haired Angel?

* * *

After a while driving in silence, Dean decided to interrupt.

"Well…" he said in a hesitantly voice "Υou don't seem to like me a lot."

Castiel threw a serious look on him, sighing. "The truth is I don't understand how could you help" he answered."You only cause troubles to me. I don't understand why I should risk my life for you"

"Because God demand it?" Dean said without thinking, taking his eyes from the road and looking at Castiel. Cas nodded slightly.

"Yes. God demanded to save Dean Winchester from Hell. But he didn't explained why you shouldn't been burn at Hell forever, as you deserve."

Dean's expression changed from playful to angry. "I deserved it, huh?" he asked, looking darkly at the angel.

Castiel looked back, prying casually his shoulders. "You tortured innocent souls to get outta here."He answered in a calm voice.

Dean abruptly pulled over at the corner of the road. He looked intensely at the man next to him, who was different from how Castiel used to look. This man's eyes were brown, not blue, but still beautiful.

"So, you don't believe I should be dragged out of Hell…" he started.

Castiel nodded casually."Yes."

Dean was always annoyed by how Castiel was acting around him. Like he saved him from a fate worse than death. And it was worse, actually. Dean felt a warmth inside his chest, as his body was coming closer to Cas' on the Impala's seat. His face was leaning closer to Cas, his green eyes locked on the brown ones.

"You're wrong. Castiel. A lot." Their faces were getting closer and closer and Cas looked terrified. What was that now? He knew Dean wasn't liking him at all, but what was he up to? Killing him? No, he couldn't know how. Angels only got that weapon which could actually kill them. How Dean Winchester would know anything about their angelic blades?

Castiel broke the connection between their gazes and looked outside the window. A man's figure was passing.

"D-Dean?" he said and pointed at the man. They both quickly got out of the car and looked at the man. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a suit, he had blue eyes and black hair and looked completely lost.

"Jimmy!" Dean shouted. The man turned his head and looked at the direction of the voice. Both Cas and Dean walked towards the man, who collapsed in Dean's arms when they got to him. Dean seemed really worried, when Castiel's calm voice sounded.

"He's alive." He said. "But we can't do anything for him anymore. Heaven is waiting for him to rest in peace."

Castiel touched Jimmy's forehead, making him opening his eyes. He smiled warmly at the man.

"Thank you for accommondate me inside you, Jimmy Novak. But now you should go. Father has been waiting for you."

Jimmy nodded twice and his eyes closed forever. A light came out from the other man's mouth and got inside Jimmy's body. Castiel's spirit shaked the vessel in hunter's arms and opened his eyes after a while.

It was _Cas_. Brand new on his old vessel.

Dean felt uneasily for holding the Angel, when practically it didn't needed to. He was about to left him, but something stopped him. The Angel's hands. On his hands.

Dean's legs started to shake. "C-Cas?" he asked, his voice also shaking.

"Why are you h-holding my h-hands?" Cas smiled warmly, looking up to the hunter. He turned his body and faced his green eyes. Dean almost fainted from the blueness of the Angel's eyes.

"W-Why are you…" Dean started to say but he couldn't complete his sentence. Cas' lips crushed his. This surprised Dean, the Angel wasn't used to that kind of diffusions. The Angel was surprised with himself too. He was never supposed to kiss that man. But, he felt an unusual feeling crushing his chest. Was that love? That's how it feels like to love someone?  
Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, until Castiel pulled back, smiling.  
"W-What was that for?" Dean asked, without knowing if he should be happy or angry.

"This was for thanking you about finding my vessel." Dean smiled back and looked down his boots, couldn't look at Cas, feeling embarrassed. Castiel approached him and put some cool fingers on the hunter's warm cheek.

"You're stubborn and nerve racking, but you're a wonderful person. I adore you."  
Dean's eyes widened in confusion. He looked at the blue eyes in front of him, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
Castiel kissed him. He held his body in his arms. These were more than he could handle for a day.

Then, his phone rang. He took it off of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Sammy." He said out lout. "He will probably wondering where the hell we are." Castiel bit his lip uneasily, looking on hunter's eyes.

"Are you really sure you wanna go back?" Dean smiled at the Angel's gaze, playfully. "Nah." He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, touching his lips with the Angel's.

"We have the whole night, Angel…" he whispered to his ear, kissing his neck.  
Dean's face lightened in happiness. This was far more than he expected for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I was thinking how to continue the story. I wasn't suppose to write a romance about Destiel, but I fell for this ship instantly and I can't just let it go.** **So, we keep moving…**

 **~WARNING – DESTIEL SOFT SMUT~**

* * *

Castiel's moans could be heard from far away. Dean was smiling as he unbuttoned the angel's shirt, untied his tie and touched the skin on his back. From the angel's lips escape a sound of pleasure. Castiel blushed and put his hand onto his mouth, trying to calm the noises. His skin was flushed, his eyes dark with lust. "D-Dean…" he whispered. "M-my wings… D-don't tease them…"

Dean's eyes turned wide. "You feel… _something_ when I touch you _there_?" Castiel nodded as Dean touched the spot again, where Castiel's wings were supposed to be. Castiel left out a moan again. It was delightful for Dean to hear.

"Dean, please…" Castiel closed his eyes and threw his head back, his hands on Dean's arms, his nails digging deep in his skin. "It's a torture… I can't handle this…"

Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled away his tight tee, throwing it on the front seat of the Impala. He unbuttoned Castiel's pants as well, pulling them down at the angel's ankles. He did the same for himself too. He grabbed Cas' waist and pulled him on his lap. His eyes were on fire.

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "Dean I'm not sure if I…" he admitted in a deep, worried voice. "I don't know how to do this…"

"Just trust me, love." Dean whispered as he bit Castiel's lobe. "I know what I'm doing."

Castiel nodded hesitantly as he pulled Dean closer and kissed him. He sat on his lap, stroking the hunter's hair wildly and tasting him hungrily. He smiled on Dean's sweet lips. He had the taste of cherries, beer and… honey? Cas couldn't define it. He only knew he wanted this so much, for so long. Why he had to wait?

Dean tasted Cas' mouth desperately, trying to memorize the angel's taste. Castiel's lips had the taste of pie and apples and…carrots? It was a nice taste, though. Now Castiel had another taste on his mouth: Dean's.

Dean felt his erection rubbing against his lover's flat stomach and stopped the kiss. He couldn't stand this anymore. He had to take him now.

Castiel looked inside the hunter's eyes in confusion, his hands on the hunter's torso, his legs on both sides of Dean's body. "What happened, Dean?" Dean could sense the sadness on his voice. It ripped him apart. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." Dean smiled calmly as he looked up to his lover and cupped his cheek. "It's me. I can't hold myself back, I want you so bad."

Castiel tilted his head on the right side, looking so desperately innocent that broke Dean's already broken heart. "I'm all yours. Take me."  
Dean swallowed heavily as he pulled down Cas' boxers and his own, pulling him on his desperate cock. Before he did the final move, he leaned to the angel's ear and whispered. "I know you never had an experience on those crap, but if you feel any pain or anything, just… let me know. Okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

Castiel nodded understandably, blinking sweetly, his eyes shining in the dark. He put his hands on the back of Dean's neck and positioned himself on Dean's bulge. When Dean's self got inside Cas, the angel tried to hide a groan. His body was hot, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, screaming things in Enochian. The only word Dean could understand was his name.

"Dean, oh Dean, it feels so _good_ …" Castiel's eyes were closed, some tears running on his flushed cheeks, his lips separated on a wide smile. Dean couldn't but enjoy the view. Seeing Cas, _his Cas_ , like this felt like heaven.

He pulled himself in and out Castiel's hole softly, trying not to hurt him. After a while, Dean couldn't feel anything, but Cas' tight grip on his hair, his lips desperate on his mouth, his voice begging for more...

With a final thrust, he felt himself getting more and more exhausted, his body wet with body liquids and sweat. He heard Castiel's final orgasm and felt the weight of his sweaty body onto his. He was tired too.  
"Are you okay?" Dean whispered on Castiel's ear, stroking his hair. Castiel looked deep in his eyes, his smile wide.

 _He will traumatize his face if he keeps smiling like that,_ Dean thought.

"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel answered, his eyes flashing beautifully. "Better than fine, actually." He leaned onto Dean and rested his face onto Dean's neck. It was warm and sweaty there, but Cas didn't mind. He could smell Dean's scent faint by sweat and sex and… _Castiel._

"Alright." Dean touched Cas' back, the spot he knew a touch could send sensual shivers through the angel's body. The hunter felt the body on his lap shivering. Dean looked up at Cas' face, to see him hiding a smirk. "Not again. I need sleep."

"I wasn't touching you there on purpose…"

"Yeah right…"

* * *

Next morning, a few hours after midnight actually, Dean felt a hot body onto his half-naked one. He pulled his pants and boxers up, buttoned himself, took his thrown t-shirt and wore it, then he positioned the angel's sleeping body in a more comfortable position on the Impala's backseat and wrapped him with his thrown on the Baby's floor leather jacket. Cas was an angel, it wasn't necessary, but Dean knew the angel could feel the cold air intruding from the car's opened windows. He placed a kiss on his lover's forehead and got outside in the sunrise, pulling out his phone. He had 30 missed calls and 10 text messages, all from Sammy. Dean placed a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. They had a demon waiting and he was out with the angel, doing…

Seriously, what had he done? How would he explained himself to his baby bro? He was always complaining about how he disliked Castiel, how cocky and proud he was, how much he wanted to stab him… How could he explain that _now_ he was falling for him?

Dean heard the door of the car opening and some soft feet approaching him. _"Dean?"_ He turned to face a Cas on clothes, his eyes still sleepy, his hair messed up from last night, his tie hanging loosely on his chest. "Is everything okay?"

"We should go back." Dean said in a rough voice. "Sammy must be probably worried. He spammed me with calls and messages last night."

Castiel softly laughed to the statement and approached Dean. He pulled him down to his face, as Cas was shorter, and kissed him passionately. Dean's eyes hung open from the surprise, his hands on both of his sides. When Castiel pulled back, he tilted his head. "I must say that none of the angels had ever mentioned how physical connection feels like…"

"I can't imagine why." Dean joked. "Did you… did you regret it?"

Castiel looked shocked. Then, he closed his eyes and answered calmly. "I think I was pretty clear about it last night… You didn't heard what I said?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"I said that I love you, Dean." Castiel confessed. "Those Enochian things I was screaming through my orgasm was a confession. A confession of love. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean felt his face getting wet from the tears they were running down his cheeks. He took a step forward and aggressively pulled Castiel into a hug. The tears never stop falling. "I love you too, bastard. I love you too…"

* * *

Sammy had fallen asleep on his clothes, waiting for Dean to come back. When he opened his eyes, he looked around, searching for his big brother. Dean wasn't anywhere. Sam rolled his eyes as he reached his phone from the nightstand next to him. He had 3 unread messages from Dean.

 _Dean (2): Sorry for not answering last night. I know you are worried. I'm with Cas, we found his vessel._

 _Dean (1): I did something terrible. Sorry for not answering last night, I was…um busy._

 _Dean: I'm such a terrible excuse for a human! More details when I'm back. Don't tease, I won't tolerate it for long._

"What the fuck are those?" Sam wondered loudly as he stood up and scratched his head sleepily. He took his phone with him on his way to the motel room's little kitchen, typing his brother's number and making the call.

"Where in hell are you?"

" _I think I excused myself on texts, rise and shine, bro."_

Sam raised his eyebrows. He was incredible! Running away with the angel, missing all night, sending weirdly messages and now trying to be funny! That was more that Sam could handle.

"You weren't really specific on those messages, Dean." Sam admitted. "What did you do?"

" _Um…"_ Sam listened the hesitance on his brother's voice. _"I-I have to keep my eyes on the road. See you in a while, bye!"_

"Dean, don't you dare…" But he had already hung up. Sam cursed under his teeth and prepared himself some coffee. There it was when he decided to go and check on their _bathroom quest_. He knocked the door in disbelief. Maybe Ruby had found an escape from the room. When he heard her yelling, he smiled to himself. The slut was still in there.

"At least give me some damn clothes, asshole!" he heard her screaming but he ignored her, as he sat on the desk and done some research, waiting for his brother to come home.

When finally Dean came back, it was almost noon. He opened the door, meeting a nearly angry Sammy, with flames on his eyes. His arms were wrapped in front of his chest and he was patting his foot on the floor nervously. Dean swallowed harshly.  
"What happened, Dean?" Sammy asked urgently. "Why you didn't called? Where have you been?"

"I-I will explain everything…" Dean apologized, showing his palms in surrender. "Just…sit. It may be a little too much for you."  
Sam did as his brother asked, sitting on the bed, his mind full in curiosity. Dean took a deep breath, before spit out the words. "What I did… Well I-I…kinda…fucked Cas…"

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth hung open. Dean looked down his feet, while a certain female demon was screaming "I knew it!" in the bathroom.

* * *

After he and Dean separated, Cas flew to Heaven. There it was peaceful and calm, with no angels around buzzing nervously. He wanted to know what happened to his vessel, why it was away from him. He went straight to the _Vessels' Department Office_ , where a tiny little angel greeted him politely. "Hello, Castiel. It is nice to see you back at your vessel."  
Castiel smiled awkwardly, urgent to know what exactly happened to him. "What happened to me?" he asked. " Father called me here and then I woke up into another person's body."  
The tiny little angel bit her lip embarrassed. "I think this is my fault" she admitted. "I had a lot of work lately and _accidentally,_ when God called you, by mistake I confused the vessels. You were supposed to be in _James Novak_ , _not_ Nick Novak. This damn last name they both have in common…" The girl's cheeks flushed and Castiel put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, is everything okay, just… take care of those men okay? Their souls deserve peace."

The little angel nodded happily and Castiel walked away, waving at her. When he went out, at Heaven's grounds, he felt a storm of red hair rushing onto him and then a strong slap on his face. "You shouldn't fuck with _my_ hunter." It was Anna. And she was pissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this is confusing, I'm kinda confused too! Well, Rubys's on the bathroom, Dean and Cas had sex, Dean feels guilty for taking Cas' virginity and generally having sex with the angel and Castiel has to face his sister, who is pissed because of his affair with the hunter. I'm still trying to figure out how I will make Castiel bleed. LOL Sorry for any grammatic error, I'm Greek and still practicing my English!** **This is a pretty much long chapter, enjoy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel touched his slapped cheek and looked curiously at Anna. "Why you did this?" he asked innocently. Anna crossed her arms on her chest and threw a serious glance on her brother.

"I thought I was pretty clear, _brother_ " she claimed on an ironic tone. "Me and Dean… we had a thing. You shouldn't do this."

Castiel sighed deeply. "You and Dean… It was over. I… _I love him_ , Annie. He's everything I want." He confessed desperately.

Anna rolled his eyes. "That's not an excuse." She answered and started to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped and looked back at Castiel. "You won't be forgiven this time. Father doesn't accept that kind of relationship. I'll be happy to see you burn in Hell, Castiel."  
Castiel closed his eyes. A tear left his eye as he opened them and saw Anna nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Wait, you just said you _fucked_ Cas?" Sam asked curiously. Dean sighed, for a millionth time this hour, his face hidden in his hands. "Yes, Sammy, that's what I said. _Ten fucking minutes ago._ "

Sammy nodded understandable. "Okay, okay I just…can't process that. It's too much." Dean looked up his brother, surprised. He was afraid Sam would criticize him for what he did. Sam was righteous, he was praying, reading the Bible, going to church every Sunday and all those things Dean never did or wanted to do. Dean was afraid about what Sam would probably say: That homo relationships were against what God said. That God didn't accepted what he felt. All for an angel. An angel of the Lord.

"I know what you want to say." Dean finally confessed. "That I was always hating Cas and how against homosexuality your God is."

Sam raised his eyebrows, approaching his brother and sitting on his ankles. "I wouldn't say that." Sam answered, touching his brother's shoulder. " I want you to be happy. Cas is an angel, indeed this is against God's will, but He can't do anything if His children are happy."

"I'm not His fucking child!" Dean yelled beneath his teeth. "There's no God! And if there is, he doesn't give a crap about us or the angels! He's away, having fun with mojitos while everything on Earth is breaking down!"

"You're wrong, Dean."

Dean listened the flutter of wings and the heat of Castiel's breath on the back of his neck. Sam stood up immediately and shook his head to Castiel's direction, greeting him. "Um… I'm gonna give you some privacy, okay?"

"No, Sam, I need to talk to you too. Both of you, actually." Castiel stopped him. Then, he looked on the back of Dean's hair. He wanted to touch the soft skin of his scalp, to tangle his fingers with Dean's blond hair, to admire with his lips the hot flesh on Dean's neck… But Sam was there and he needed to talk to them.  
 _"Dean."_ he whispered, but Dean never looked back at him. Castiel could feel the heartbeat, the boiling of the hunter's blood inside his veins. Castiel tried again. _"Dean, look at me."_

Dean immediately turned back to face Castiel's beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't stand this anymore. His flesh was heated, his heart was drumming on a crazy rhythm. He stood up from the chair he was sitting for almost an hour and approached the black-haired angel.  
"Sammy…" he murmured, most to himself than to the tall man behind him. His eyes were concentrate on the glance in front of him, ignoring everything else. "Leave us."

"Dean, there's no time for _this_." Castiel deeply sighed and smiled widely, as his partner's hands were around his waist, pulling him closer. "You're so _human._ I always forget how your human hormones are taking control over you."

"I can show you how those human hormones can take control over you, too." Dean teased and leaned to kiss softly Castiel's lips. Castiel quickly pulled back, embarrassed from what they were doing in front of Dean's brother, but Dean wasn't going to surrender so easily. He bit softly Cas' lower lip and touched his wings, the spot he knew it could make Cas moan so easily. So that's what happened. A slight noise came out of the angel's mouth, making him blush deeply, Dean burst into laughter and Sam roll his eyes. Castiel pulled back and threw an apologetic glance at the younger Winchester.

"So, um…" Sam coughed awkwardly. "Thanks for the show, Dean. Cas was going to tell us something."

"Indeed." Castiel nodded. Then, he threw a worried glance at Dean. "You're right, you know… But it doesn't mean Father doesn't want me to be _happy_ , Dean."

"Oh, please." Dean stood up and faced Cas, his face an angry mask. "I don't give a fuck what your Father wants! And I'm sure you think this is a terrible mistake as I do, right?"

Castiel looked down his shoes. He couldn't face Dean, he was so afraid what would he see if he did. His eyes still on the ground, he called his name. The beloved name, that belonged to the man who made him feel… _alive and loved._

"Dean… I don't think it is a mistake. What happened… what we did… You make me _feel_ , Dean. Angels weren't supposed to…feel."

Dean turned around to face Cas' tired face. There he saw it. The betrayal. Castiel thought Dean had regretted. He shook his head negatively, no words included. He opened the door and walked away, leaving a broken angel and a shocked brother behind.

Sam looked at Cas' direction, trying to find some comforting words. "Cas…I'm sorry…" But, before he could end his sentence, the angel flied away.

Sam sighed and shrugged. _"Homos."_ He monologued and smiled to himself as he headed to the bathroom, holding some holy water and a silver blade on his hands. He opened the door and looked around. Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"What in the mother of…" he whispered. Then, everything got black and he fainted.

Ruby, naked above him, holding a shampoo –a heavy one-, was smirking sardonically.

* * *

While Dean was on his ride, he felt guilty. Cas was sad, because of him. He had left his angel and his brother alone, unprotected, with a demon. While he was driving his Baby, he remembered last night he and Cas had made love. In this car. On the backseat. Dean could still smell the scent of sex and sweat and…Cas.

He was such an ass! Why he was overthinking things, when they were absolutely perfect? What if God and all his children were against this? He was happy, he was making another person happy, what was the matter?

Suddenly, a redhead was in the middle of the road. He couldn't recognize her, but she could. She was an angel. Anna. The one he had hooked up before.

She was standing in the middle of the road, making Dean to stop the engine and go outside.

"Hello, Dean" she said. "It's been a while."

"Anna." he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Anna shrugged. "I heard the news. Congratulations! You and Castiel are a thing now. Heaven is buzzing, you know."

Dean grinned. "None of yours sons of bitches damn business." he groaned.

Anna crossed her hands on her chest, smirking. "Oh, honestly it is _our_ business. Castiel is an angel and you're nothing more than a hairless ape who finds sex with supernatural beings hot."

Dean turned around and slid inside the car, putting the engine on. Before he run away, he threw a terrible glance at her. "Don't get involved, don't do anything, don't mess up with him or…"

"Or?" she provoked.  
"I will hunt you down and kill you."

Dean put the throttle of the Impala and drove back. He was about to think what would say to his apology, when the little angel he was thinking about popped inside his car.

"I heard your prayer." Cas mentioned. When Dean looked at him in surprise, Castiel explained. "Your thoughts. They were screaming _"Castiel, Castiel, please I'm an ass I'm so sorry"_ ".

Dean couldn't even smile. He touched Cas' knee and squeezed softly as they were driving back home.

* * *

Dean's mouth fell in agape, when he opened the motel's room and looked around. The bathroom's door was opened and there was sulfur everywhere.

Castiel looked around for Sam, with no result. He looked at Dean who was sitting heavily on the bed, whispering the word "Demons" under his teeth.

Castiel sat next to him. He hugged his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Then it was when he noticed the ripped piece of paper on the blanked of the bed. There were a word and a monogram written on it.

 _"_ _SOS. SW."_ Castiel read aloud. "Sam's in danger, Dean. We need too…"  
But Dean didn't heard the rest of Cas' sayings. His mind was blank. _Revenge._ That was everything he could think. Demons took his brother and they'd pay for it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm exhausted but I felt like I wanted to give it a try! It's a tiny one, I knoooow sorryy. I've already pictured the end on my mind (FINALLYYYY!) Sorry if it sucks and for the grammar errors, I'm really tired! Thanks for reading me! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading for so long but I was busy with college things (Computers yeah I'm studying computers!) so it was kinda difficult for me. Anyway, after 11x21 I'm so curious what's going to happen on Dean, even after Amara asked him to become one (Naaah..) Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah. Sammy's captured by demons and Cas and Dean should find him, also Dean has to face Cas' vengeful sis, Anna. What's going to happen? Hm let's see…**

* * *

"Sons of fuckin' bitches!" Dean yelled and Cas stepped back, terrified. He had never seen him so angry. He tried to calm him.  
"Dean.." he whispered, his palms on Dean's shoulders, stroking, comforting. Dean looked away, tears of wrath making their appearance. Castiel sighed and lifted the hunter's chin up, his voice calm and sure.

"Look at me, Dean" he demanded. When the hunter stared, Cas smiled faintly. "We'll get him back. You hear me? We'll get him back." Dean nodded and hugged him tight, his eyes getting watery immediately.

* * *

A slight sound of pain was heard on the building. Blood was around the cross were the young hunter was hanged. Meg and the other demons, among with Ruby, were celebrated. "Nice job, Rubs" Meg winked at her. "We were looking everywhere for the Rapunzel." All the demons laughed wildly about this little comment. Ruby smirked. "It wasn't that difficult, you know. All I needed was this hot, nasty meatsuit."

The demons laughed and celebrated the captivity of Sam Winchester all night. Next morning, Sam woke up by a slight pain in his ribs. He felt liquids making his skin sticky. What was going on? All he could remember was himself entering the bathroom were Ruby was kept. Somehow she managed to escape the devil's trap. Then, he felt something heavy hitting him and he lost his senses.

He opened his eyes and looked at the black eyes in front of him. A black-haired girl was smirking nastily at him. "Morning, princess. You slept well?" Sam groaned. "Meg." The brunette chuckled. "That's right. I'm happy you remember me" Then she put a knife deep into his hipbone. "Now shall the party begin." She whispered and pulled away the blade. "All we need is your brother to come and rescue. And he will after the sign we left." She laughed and left the room. "Ruby, he's on you"

* * *

"I don't understand why your sister cares so much about my sexual partners" Dean exclaimed. They were on the Impala, trying to find the place were the demons and Sam were. "I mean… we had that one-night stand _once_ … She can't still want me!"

Cas sighed. "It's not how it works, Dean." He explained. "We angels, when we have…sexual intercourse with someone, we grow strong feelings for them and believe he's the one. I believe Anna had never… you know, before-"

"I know how to recognize a virgin when I see her" Dean cut him off. "Also, I'm _yours_." He stroked Cas' thigh softly as he said those words. "I'm your true fucking mate, your first one. You had feelings for me before I touch you so… it was meant to be. What is her fucking problem?" Cas closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know!" he flinched. "All I know is that you'll leave this damn thing behind and we'l l find Sam now…"  
Dean nodded immediately in understanding. He kept stroking Cas' thigh comfortably. "Also, I prefer you far more than Anna. The sex with you is far more awesome." He winked. His words caused a deep blush and a damn flutter on Cas' heart. "We should uh…find Sam.." he muttered, closing his eyes, trying not to fantasize him and Dean making love behind the steering wheel. Dean smirked. All he had to do was to find his fucking brother. His love for the angel could wait. They had all the fucking time in the world.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! STOP! YOU STUPID SONS OF BITCHES FUCKIN' STOP NOW!" Sam screamed as the blade cut his left limp.  
"Not until you accept our terms" Ruby whispered into his ear. She scratched her wrist and offered it to him. "Drink. Become one of us. Become one with me." She muttered as she nipped at his lobe."You can have anything you need. Wealth. Strength. Immortality. All I need is to drink this tiny drop and come with us…"

Sam closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them again, his eyes were almost black with lust. She smiled nastily and leaned to kiss him. He kissed back, pulling back and biting her lip harshly, causing it to bleed. "The answer is still no." She groaned and stabbed him in the heart."That's the last drop of blood you'll ever cause!" she screamed as she stabbed the spot repeatedly. After a while, the stabbed heart stopped beating. Sam was dead.

* * *

"Ah!" Dean whined as he felt a pain deep in his guts. A terrible pain, like he lost an organ. Like he lost a sibling. Like he lost his brother. He turned slowly to look at Cas. "Something's wrong." He muttered. "Something bad happened to Sammy." Castiel huffed deeply and looked deep into his eyes. "No. It couldn't." he shook his head in denial. He stroked softly Dean's hair as Dean glanced back at the road.  
"Actually yes, it could and it can. Sammy's dead." A dead voice came from the backseat and Dean almost crushed the car on a tree. They both looked back at the seat to see Anna, the redhead angel, who was looking at them. Then Dean looked back at Cas puzzled. Anna chuckled.  
"Oh, no don't question Dean. He's dead. But he'll come back."  
Dean frowned. "He'll come back? What is that suppose to mean?" But before she answers, she was gone.

Dean looked back at Cas. "This can't be good, angel. This can't be good."

* * *

 **I know it's crappy I'm so sorry! I think next chapter is the end. This fanfic is so confusing even for me. Lol anyways I hope some of you like it. A few actually. See you next time xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are! After a long trip we're on the end of the road. I'm happy for the people who are reading me but I think this fic needs a closure. After the epic love bonding between Dean and Cas, what happens next? After Sam's "death", what did he became?**

* * *

 **~THAT'S A SAMS POV~**

 _"_ _Sam? Sammy?! Brother, where are you?"_

 _"_ _Dean? Dean! DEAN! I'm here! I'm here! Save me please! Dean it hurts! Please make it stop! Please please brother!"_

The moment I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't a human being, not anymore. I had an insatiable lust, a hunger that I couldn't define what it was. All I needed to do was to…

"Good morning, sunshine" Alistair smiled creepily as he walked over him. "You slept well?"

I roll my eyes as I try to stand up and place a hand on my heart, then on my abdomen. I remember clearly Ruby stabbing my guts, many times.

"Am I…dead?"

Alistair chuckled. "Almost. " I frown deeply, feeling my anger boiling into my body.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snap. He looks at me, unaffected. I sigh deeply.

"Anyway, I'm getting the hell outta here."

"No one leaves Hell, boy" Alistair says slowly with his deep voice. I widen my eyes.

"What are you—"

"You're a demon, a powerful one". The demon exclaimed calmly.

I felt my heart stop or not beat at all. I was dead. And demons didn't need a heartbeat. "A Knight of Hell. It was meant to be. Azazel was sure about what would you be. You just needed to be killed first".

I breathe from my nose deeply, trying to calm down. I don't need to have a panic attack in the middle of Hell.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow and showed me the room's mirror. "See yourself".

I walked over there, holding my breath. What I saw scared the hell out of me. I was indeed a demon. I closed my eyes and when opened them again, my eyes were black.

"We're going out to have some fun. Wanna come?" I felt like all the suspensions I had fell outright. I nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Sam!"

Dean woke up from his sleep, sweat all over his chest and scalp. His scream was still ringing in his voice. He had the weirdest dream; blank, just blank and voices, just his brother's voice to be honest, calling him.

 _"_ _It hurts Dean, it hurts.."_

He shivered as he remembered the voice of pain. He laid back at the bed, Castiel sleeping silently beside him. He was more than grateful that the angel was helping him, that he was there with him. He stroked the angel's hair softly, trying to calm down.

It was a month since Sam was taken by demons and the rest of _Team Free Will_ were trying to track him down, with no hit. After what Anna had said about "him coming back", Dean was concerned. Was his brother had turned into a demon eventually? What if he had to kill him?

"Dean?" Cas' soft, raspy from sleep voice distracted him. Dean smiled softly as he looked into the angel's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm here, Cas" Dean pulled him close onto his body, kissing softly his lips.

When they pulled back, Cas softly stroked Dean's cheek looking sadly into his eyes.

"Another nightmare?" he whispered. Dean nodded. Cas sighed and pulled Dean into his embrace, stroking his hair.

"I miss him Dean. I miss him too. But we'll get him back I promise. Even if I have to die to give you your brother back… I will…"

Dean placed a soft finger on his angel's lips, shushing him. "Don't say that… Please just don't… I don't wanna lose you too."

After they spend the rest of the night on the bed, they eventually stood up to make some research. They had found demonic signals on the area; demonic possessions, thunders and massive killings. Also every night, a club or a bar was exploded. Dean and Cas were sure those were the demons. Also Sam was probably with them, if he was turned. Dean once asked Cas if Sam could be healed. Cas' answer was negative. He didn't knew. But he lied. He knew very well that to heal a demon needed to stab him with an angel blade which was soaked in angelic blood. To save Sam, he needed to die. And he wouldn't tell Dean, not until the last minute.

* * *

After an orgy of drinks, women and killings, Sam sat back on the table with the other demons, chuckling uncontrollably. Alistair was right, eventually. Being a Knight of Hell was fun.

"That's the hundredth chick you bang in a month, dude" he chuckled and high-fived the tall man.

Sam smiled and winked back at the demon. A month had passed and he was more and more distracted by his new abilities. His strength, his mind, the things he could do, if he could just snap his fingers… Dean's face wasn't popping in his mind anymore. He barely remembered his brother or his feathery friend.

That exact moment, when Dean and Cas intruded into the dead-of-people bar, Sam didn't even moved. Hell, he didn't even blinked.

"Sammy?" Dean's face felt strange but also so familiar to Sam.

He blinked once, his eyes getting blank. "Sammy's gone." He whispered devilishly. "Who are you? I don't know you."

"I'm your brother. You're brother, Sammy. Your family—"

"They're my family." He whispered as he looked at the demons around him.

"I'm a demon, you fool, how could I be related to you?"

Dean's eyes got wet and he felt like his guts were hit hard. Cas behind him was holding his breath, his angel blade hidden in the sleeve of his right hand. They just needed to go a bit closer, he needed to hold Sam still for a while…

"I know you're still in there, man" Dean muttered, feeling his heart tearing apart. "I know I failed you. I didn't protect you. I know dad is waiting me to Hell, to kick my ass. But it's okay. I can't do this without you, dude. You're all I have." He whispered, tears falling. Cas swallowed thickly. Watching Dean like this… Felt like hell.

Meg laughed. "Oh you poor little Winchesters. You think you can solve any problem with a touching family speech." She giggled ironically. "Guess what, Dean-o. You have to sacrifice more than a couple of tears to bring Sammy back."

Dean frowned as her glance fell on Castiel. Dean looked at him as well. "Cas what is she sayin'?" Castiel sighed as he mouthed "I'm sorry" to Dean and rushed over Meg, stabbing her in the face. The other demons screamed and attacked. Dean faced his brother many times, trying not to hurt him.

When all the demons were dead, Sam was pushed against a wall, an angel blade on his throat. He was groaning threatenly. "I'm gonna kill you, you winged ass bastard". He groaned under his teeth. "You killed my siblings!"

"They weren't your siblings, Sam" Cas muttered calmly. "He is."

He looked at Dean apologetically as he stabbed himself. Dean screamed looking at him and walked over them quickly. Cas irrigated his angel blade with his own blood as Dean was watching, shocked and terrified. New tears were streaming down his face. Cas handed him the blade.

"Stab him in the shoulder." He whispered. "It will exorcise the demon"

Dean nodded and did as Cas said, watching the glowing body beneath him. He touchedthe vein on Sam's neck. His pulse was steady, he was alive. But Cas…Dean laid Sam on the floor softly and pulled Cas into his embrace, crying, blood running down his body.

"You bloody bastard…" Dean muttered, between his sobs. "Why you did this?"

"To save your brother" Cas whispered. "Dean…" Dean leaned closer nodding. "I'm gonna die… I need you to…" Dean nodded again and kissed him deeply, hard, for one last time.

When he pulled back, Cas' eyes were watery too. "I love you, Dean. Never forget about that" Dean held him as close as he could, crying silently too. "I love you too, Cas. Always."

Cas' eyes closed, with no intention of opening again.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was sad. I hope you liked that story as I did. Love you all xx**


End file.
